X-Men Vol 2 2
"Firestorm" is the title to the second issue of the second ''X-Men'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont and illustrated by Jim Lee, who also rendered the cover art illustration. It was inked by Scott Williams, colored by Joe Rosas and lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The story was edited by Bob Harras with Suzanne Gaffney as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a November, 1991 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Appearances * Professor X, Charles Xavier * X-Men blue team :* Beast, Hank McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Gambit, Remy LeBeau :* Psylocke, Betsy Braddock :* Rogue :* Wolverine, Logan * Forge * Kamanev * Moira MacTaggert * Nick Fury * Sean Cassidy * X-Men gold team :* Archangel, Warren Worthington, III :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Jean Grey :* Storm, Ororo Munroe * Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr * Acolytes :* Anne-Marie Cortez :* Chrome, Allen Marc Yuric :* Fabian Cortez :* Marco Delgado :* Nance Winters * Matsu'o Tsurayaba * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Charles Geoffrey * Dimitri * Eric the Red, Davan Shakari * General Akhronayev * Omega Red * Tam Anderson * Acolytes * The Hand * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Soviet Union * X-Men :* X-Men blue team :* X-Men gold team * Cyborgs * Humans * Mutants * Shi'ar * Asteroid M * Earth's moon * Genosha :* Hammer Bay * Russia :* Baikonur :* Baikonur Cosmodrome * Muir Island :* Mutant Research Center * Outer space * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Breakstone Lake ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* United Nations building * Sakhalin Islands * Casket * Cyclops' visor * Energy cannon * Fighting staff * Magneto's helmet * Missile * Professor X's hover-chair * Psychic knife * Rifle :* Assault rifle * Sword :* Katana * Helicopter * Truck * Claws * Flight * Levitation * Magnestism * Molecular immobilization * Power amplification * Superhuman agility * Telepathy * Ambassador * Assassin * Asteroid * Brainwashing * Martial arts * Ninjas * Smoking Notes & Trivia * The X-Men were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in ''The X-Men'' #1 in September, 1963. * The tagline for this issue is "Magneto Triumphant". * Editor-in-Chief Tom DeFalco is credited as "Firechief" in this issue. * Assistant editor Suzanne Gaffney is not credited in this issue. * Magneto is the first character to appear in this issue. * Charles Xavier, Magneto, and Moira MacTaggert all appear in both the main story and in flashback. * Eric the Red appears in a flashback to events chronicled in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #104. * Readers are reminded of the time that Magneto was reduced to infancy back in ''Defenders'' #16. He has since been aged back into adulthood, as per ''Uncanny X-Men'' #104, though it does account for the fact that he should look much older given that he was a young adult in the 1940s. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *